Gisbourne's Daughter
by tanikiegirl
Summary: During a fight between Gisbourne, his men and Robin and his men, a fellow female fighter comes down the road, but is she all that she seems? And where has she come from? But most importantly...Who's side is she on?
1. Gisbourne

Chapter 1 - Gisbournes Daughter.

It was the end of June and the warm sun smiled over the village of Locksley. It's warm rays lighting up the village. As the inhabitants of the village awoke, the sounds of work filled the surrounding air. These sounds were accompanied with the cries of babies, screaming for food that their mothers could not give them. The strain had gotten worse since Prince John had arrived at the castle about a week ago. Demanding for more and more taxes the people had to rely on Robin Hood and his gang to feed them.

Meanwhile Robin Hood and his gang were in the middle of their own troubles. Having stolen some of Prince John's personal gold, earlier that morning, they had been engaged in battle with Guy of Gisborne and his men.

"Give it up Hood! Your not getting away now!" Guy was shouting as he joined the battle himself.

"That's what you think Gisborne!" Robin replied, swinging his sword at an oncoming gaurd. Just then Much past Robin.

"Master, There is too many of them." He said. The gang was then fully enclosed in a circle by the gaurds. Guy standing at the front.

"Look what we've caught. A little Robin trapped in a cage." Guy teased.

It just so happened that a female fighter was riding down the forest path at that moment. On seeing the scene her blood filled with excitement. She had been travelling for a long time and a small fight was sure to wake her from her travels. She jumped off her horse, backflipped into the circle and pulled out her Sais. Without waiting she started to fight the nearest gaurd to her. Everyone else was shocked by this late arrival, who seemed to be fighting both sides. However the shock was short lived, Robin and his gang took the advantage to get away. The girl was then surrounded by the gaurds. She was ready for them, her blood pumped full of adreneline. Guy pushed his way to the front of the group and spoke to the stranger.  
"Who are you? State your purpose here, or die on this spot." The girl turned around to see who was talking to her. On seeing the man with black locks that reached to his shoulders, who was wearing all leather, she dropped her weapons.

"State your purpose here and your identity." Guy repeated. The girl recognised this man.

"Dad..." She said quietly. All of the guards turned to look at their leader, who's face was full of shock.

* * *

"Robin stop!" Kate was shouting. Robin, who had still been running, stopped.

"What Kate?" He said.

"We can't just leave her, she saved us." Kate replied.

"She's right Robin. We can't just leave her to die." Tuck agreed.

"She was fighting us as well. She didn't know which side she was on!" Robin shouted.

"So? We should still help her" Alan contradicted.

"Fine! We'll make these drop offs, then sneak into the castle and find her." Robin said. He then walked off and the gang followed.

* * *

"Dad..." The girl said again. Guy of Gisborne looked at the girl infront of him. She had blonde hair, tied up in a ponytail that hung at the back of her head. Her body was very fit and thin. Her muscles not pronounced but very clear. She was not wearing a floor lengthed dress, like all of the girls Guy had ever seen, but a small sleeveless top that reached just to the top of her midriff. Her stomach was bare. She was wearing shorts that reached to about a third of the way down her thigh. Two sword sheaths were strapped in an X sign on her back, the hilts covered in leather. She was also wearing a pair of light tan boots that matched the rest of her outfit. The boots had a pocket in each on the far side, where she pocketed her Sais. The only clue that they were related were their identicle eyes.

"Autumn?" Guy asked uncertainly. The girls face lit up.

"It is you," She said. She walked over to her father and slapped him in the face.

"Where did you go?" She then hugged him. Guy brushed away his surprise and hugged her back. When they pulled away he smiled at her and she smiled back. One of the guards coughed and both father and daughter were jerked back to reality.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Guy barked, "Back to the castle." The guards started to move out, leaving the dead where they lay. Guy jumped up onto his horse.

"Come on." He said to Autumn. Autumn whistled and her tanned horse, Argo, galloped over to her, a black wolf dead on it's heels. The sight of the wolf made panic amongst the guards and Guy drew his sword.

"Leave him be. He is with me and will not harm anyone without incentitive or my permission." Autumn commanded. The guards carried on thier way with a nod from Guy, still suspicious of the wolf and the girl who acted like she was in charge, Guy resheathed his sword as Autumn jumped onto her horse. As Guy moved out Autumn said, "Follow Argo," and Argo started to move, the wolf following behind.

* * *

The small army slowly made it's way to the castle that lay at the centre of Nottingham. As Guy of Gisborne entered a trumpet sounded, announcing his arrival. Prince John walked to the top of the steps. He was accompanied by Guy's sister, Isabella. The Guards dispersed each taking their horse to the stables. A small boy, a stable hand, walked tentatively over to Autumn's horse. He was trying hard to avoid the wolf that sat panting behind Argo's back legs.

"Ma-mam. May I take your horse to the stables please?" The boy asked softly.

"No need." She jumped off. "He can do it himself." The boy looked at her strangely and she smiled.

"You heard her! Now move! Go back to your work!" Guy shouted. The boy happily ran off, scared more of Guy than the wolf.

"Argo stables." Autumn whispered. The horse trotted off.

"Fang," The wolf looked up. "Follow." The wolf gave a short bark and ran after Argo. Autumn turned to her father.

"There was no need to talk to him like that!" She said loud and clear, her voice filling the courtyard.

"You have to. To earn respect." Guy snapped at his daughter.

"That's not respect they show. That's fear." Autumn shouted, her short temper rising.

"Respect, Fear, there all the same thing." Guy replied his own temper rising.

"No there not. You think..." But Autumn stopped as a single person clapping shocked her.

"Marvellous. Simply marvellous." Prince John was walking down the steps clapping his hands.

"Why Gisborne, who is this fascinating creature you've brought back?" He asked.

"I'm his daughter." Autumn answered, not giving her father a chance to speak.

"Your daughter? That's news all in itself. And do you let your daughter speak to you like that?" Prince John smirked.

"No!" Guy said quietly, flashing a warning look to Autumn.

"How old are you my dear? 17...? 18...?" The Prince turned to Autumn.

"16, and I will speak to people how I wish to. Now if you don't mind, I would like to sit down, it's been a long day." Autumn went to walk up the steps but Prince John's loud voice stopped her.

"How dare you talk to the future King of England with such disrespect."

"Oh I am so sorry your ma-je-sty. I only give my respect to those who have earned it. And I'm afraid your not earning it at the moment." Autumn walked off into the castle leaving her father, the Prince and everyone else dumbfounded.

"Gisborne, teach your child some manners. I want her dressed for the Council of Nobels within the hour!" The Prince walked off, followed by a shocked Isabella.

* * *

Tuck and Much, who had been listening to this turn of events from the stables, looked at each other. Each saw their own look of shock and confusion mirrored on the others face. As soon as they were out of the castle grounds, they burst into laughter. Niether could believe that someone, a girl of 16 at the very least, could talk to Prince John like that. As soon as they had caught their breath they ran off to tell Robin.

After they had told the gang of what had happened, and the group had stopped laughing from the discription of Prince John's face, Robin asked the most important question.

"But is she with Prince John or against him?"

"I don't know. We will just have to wait and see," Tuck said.

"Right Alan, Much, get yourselves some guards uniforms. Kate dress yourself as a flower girl. Tuck and John we are sneaking into the castle." Robin instructed. Seeing the looks of confusion his friends gave him, he decided to explain fully.

"We are going to sneak into the castle and see what happens at the Council of Nobles." The grins he recieved were all the confirmation that Robin needed to know that they would succeed.


	2. The Council Of Nobles

Chapter 2 - Council Of Nobels

Robin looked around the hall. The Council of Nobels were all assembled. But the daughter of Gisborne was no where to be seen. Robin nodded to his men. They had had to leave Kate outside as flower girls were not permitted to enter the court.

"Gisborne!" Prince John shouted.

"Yes my lord?" Gisborne stepped forward.

"Where is that child of yours?"

"I do not know." Gisborne pointed to Robin. "You. Go to my daughter's chambers and see what is keeping her." Robin bowed and went out. Thinking to himself how lucky it was that they had done their research so he knew exactly where the child's rooms were.

Knocking on the door a gentle "Come in," answered. Robin walked in on a scene of the girl trying to figure out how to do the dress up. Stifling laughter he said,

"My lady, the Council of Nobels awaits."

"Well they can continue waiting till I can figure out how this damn thing does up. Why do women wear these things? You can barely move in them."

"Could I be of some assisstance?" Kate asked, walking in. The girl turned around, her eyes lighting up as she saw Kate.

"I don't suppose you know how to do this up?" The girl said blushing slightly. Kate laughed.

"Yes, my lady." She walked over to help the girl.

"Autumn. My name is Autumn. Don't call me any formal stuff. I am not above you so there is no need." Robin was shocked, so was Kate. Never before had they heard someone, who seemed to be born into money, ask to be treated like the peasants.

"You are both good fighters." Autumn said and Robin gasped. Kate finished doing up the dress. It was blood red and fitted Autumn like a second skin.

"You recognise us!" Kate asked.

"Yes. You were some of the people my father was fighting this morning." Autumn replied, untying her ponytail. Her blonde hair flowing down to her waist.

"But don't worry I won't tell anyone you are here. Thank you. I can never figure out how to do those infernal things up." Autumn said walking out of the room.

"Wait!" Kate said. The girl turned. "You need your shoes." Kate smiled.

"Thanks." Autumn said, sliding on the shoes. Once she had left the room Robin turned to Kate.

"What type of girl doesn't know how to put on a dress?" He said laughing.

"Well that type. Now hurry up your meant to be escorting her." Kate laughed.

"Well if that's the case then you should hurry up." Autumn said from the doorway, grinning.

"And you can laugh, but this is the first dress I've ever worn." Autumn said as Robin led her back down the corridor.

"Why?" He asked. Stopping as they reached the door to the hall.

"Why, Robin of Locksley, you should know that. A warrior of the King has no need of fancy items. Especially at war." And with that Autumn walked into the hall leaving a speechless Robin in the doorway.

* * *

As Autumn entered the hall Prince John and Guy stood up and everyone else did the same. With a nod from the Prince everyone else sat down.

"I hope there is a decent reason why your late." Prince John said.

"Yes there is. Doesn't mean your going to hear it." Autumn sat in the last seat that was empty, next to her father. The Prince and Guy also sat back down.

"The first and only order of buisness is why and where has this daughter of yours come from Gisborne?" Prince John said.

"I wish I knew My Lord. I have not seen her for 14 years." Gisborne replied.

"Well maybe she could answer. She has been strangely quiet." Prince John rested his head in his hands and looked at Autumn. Robin, who had now retaken his position, and his men leant forward slightly. This is what they needed to know. Autumns answer would let them know for sure whether she was for King Richard or against him. Autumn smiled.

"Well I am here because my parents got together, and as for where I came from, I would rather not go into that." Some of the court stiffled laughter, the rest looked at Autumn in bewilderment.

"No Autumn. Why are you at Nottingham and where have you been for the past couple of years? Your father tells me he lost contact with you over ten years ago." Prince John said, trying to keep his patience.

"Oh, well why didn't you say that in the first place? Well when I was four my wet nurse died. Lucky for me King Richard was passing through on his way to war. He took me in, intending to drop me off at a safe place, however he saw how I took to fighting with the smaller weapons and decided to train me on the way. By the time he reached the coast to leave I could beat some of his men. He took me to the Holy Land with him, training me harder and harder. He gave me Argo to train and whilst in the Holy Land I rescued my wolf, Fang. I was put into battle when I turned nine years of age. The look on some of the mens faces was helarious." Autumn looked as if she was enjoying remembering.

"King Richard was like a father to me, even though we were at war. When I was younger I trained with different Lords. Robin of Locksley taught me how to shoot a bow." She looked at Robin and saw the shock on his face. All of his men looked at him. Robin suddenly made the connection. That little girl had grown up. He had helped look after her while she was six or seven but the King had started to send her off places. Robin thought it was for food. Now he knew different.

"My brother sent a nine year old into battle?" Prince John asked, not believing his ears.

"Oh not on the front line. I wasn't allowed there till I was eleven. And then only because I had beaten some of the Kings best men. I was small enough to get into places the men couldn't, plus the Turks were always shocked to see me."

"My Lord, food is served." A guard inturrupted.

* * *

While they ate the Prince continued his conversation with Autumn.

"Whilst all this is very interesting why are you here at Nottingham and not fighting the war?" The Prince asked.

"Richard felt guilty, he thought that he had taken away my childhood. He tried to send me back with Robin but I ran off to battle. I enjoy fighting. Though I'm not too happy with the killing bit. In the end he sent me back to check on how England was faring. He told me 'Autumn I need someone trustworthy in England. Go to Nottingham and seek out Robin of Locksley and stay with him. Give him the letter in your sachel.'" Autumn said.

"I am afraid to say that Robin of Locksley died from his wounds once he got here. We couldn't save him. Your father holds his estate now and I am sure he would not mind you staying there. But may I have the letter instead?" Prince John asked and Gisborne nodded to his daughter.

"Of course you can." Autumn said, and Robin glared at her.

"If you can take it from my wolfs neck. You see a sachel can be stolen, but taking a letter from an angry wolf, well that's near impossible." Autumn smiled sweetly.

"My daughter are you denying the Prince's request?" Guy asked his voice cold. The plates were now being cleared away and Autumn bit into an apple. A guard walked up to her.

"My lady what will the wolf eat?"

"Oh just give him some meat, we'll go hunting in a minute." Autumn replied absentmindedly.

"No you will not. Hunting is punishible by losing a hand." Guy said and Autumn gave him a shocked look.

"And how are you planning to take a wolf's hand. And to answer your question dad, yes I am." The Nobels gasped.

"You see. I already have orders. From the King. I will give the letter to Robin."

"Robin is dead!" Prince John shouted. "You are under _my_ rule now. This is _not_ the Holy Land. My Brother left ME in charge." Autumn cocked her head to one side and looked at Prince John. She quietly stood up and walked over to the door. She turned back to look at the council and looked into the Prince's eyes.

"He may have left you in charge then, but where is your proof. Where is the ring of authority?" Autumn asked, her face calm.

"The ring is with my brother and I have witnesses. Richard has put the ring in the safest place he knows of." Prince John stood up whilst talking, his anger obvious. Autumn held up her hand and a small gold ring with a red jewel in it twinkled in the light. Everyone, including the Prince, gasped.

"The ring has been altered to fit my finger. I can not take it off until the King returns to cut it off. Thank you for dinner. I am going to Sherwood forest to train." Autumn curtsied and left the room in the same dumbfounded atmosphere she always seemed to leave behind her.

* * *

In Prince John's study Guy was sitting in a chair watching the Prince pace back and forth. Isabella had left the city to see what she could find out from soldiers that have returned home about Autumn.

"She knows Robin is alive. She must have recognised him this morning my Lord." Guy said bowing his head.

"Then she will track him down, but what will she do when she realises what is going on?"

"I do not know My Lord. Her nature seems unpredictable but well thought out."

"She takes after her father," Prince John muttered. "But why does she have the ring? Surely she is not as strong as she made out in her story. She must of stolen it. It's the only explanation." There was a knock at the door and one of Guy's men walked in. He had been to war with the King but had returned from his injuries.

"My Lord, I know your daughter."

"Tell me what you know of her." Prince John ordered.

"What she told you at the council was the truth. I myself have trained with her. She slept in the King's tent. There were rumours of him hoping to adopt her for his heir." Prince John snorted.

"Anything else?" He asked.

"Yes My Lord." The guard bowed. "She was known as the destroyer of armies. A group of 25 men attacked the king on the way back from a run. It was just him and Autumn and myself."

"This was the battle where you sustained your injuries?" Guy asked.

"Yes My Lord. I was taken down by the first two men. Our King was dehorsed, and was told to kneel. They were about to behead him when Autumn threw this wooded stake into the man. She used those Sais of hers to kill most of the men and threw a load of stars to kill the rest. She saved my life and the King's. One of the last men standing tried to stab me but she kicked the sword out of his hand and killed him with a hit to the neck with her hand. When there was only one man standing she told him to go and tell his leader that the King was protected." The man finished his tale with a bow.

A pause filled the room, silence became as thick as stone.

"Is that all?" Guy whispered.

"Yes, My Lord."

"Then leave us." The guard left and Guy felt a feeling of pride rise up within him. His daughter was a fighter and a good one.

"That is why my brother gave her the ring. She is protected as long as she wears that ring. And if she wishes she may rule England till the King's return." Prince John clenched his fist and hit the table.

"My Lord, I believe she does not know that. Only you and the archbishop, and now me, know of that piece of knowledge. As long as Autumn doesn't find out you will still rule."

"Yes Gisborne you are right." The Prince sat down in his chair. "We just have to make sure she stays in England. Though that won't be hard now that she has found her daddy." Prince John and Guy of Gisborne looked at each other. As long as Autumn stayed in Nottingham things could remain how they were.


	3. Revelation

Chapter 3 - Revelation

Robin and his gang were in their hideout talking over the proceedings of the Council of Nobels. Robin had told them of how he had trained Autumn in the Holy Land and Much talked of how he had looked after her when the King had gone to the battlefield. They were just clearing up their dinner when a wolf ran into their camp. The wolf looked up at them and sat between Robin and Much giving each ones hand a lick.

"Fang." A voice called, Autumn peeked out from behind the tree. "Hey Uncle Robin, Uncle Much. You mind if I join you?"

"No, come on down Autumn." Much said. Autumn walked down and sat next to Kate and gave her a nod and smile. Autumn was back in her usual clothes. And looked a lot more relaxed in them.

"Why do you call them Uncle?" John asked.

"I call all of the soldiers who looked after me that. I grew up in war. Everyone who was on Richard's side was classed as family to me." Autumn shrugged her shoulders.

"Why do you call the King, Richard?" Alan asked.

"Because, dispite Guy being my father he didn't raise me, Richard did and he always hated it when I called him King, or any other fancy stuff."

"So that's why you don't like being called My Lady?" Kate asked.

"Yes. You lot sure do ask a lot of questions." Autumn smiled. "So Robin, why are you dead from your wounds?"

"We were outlawed for rebelling against Prince John's new laws. He is taxing this country for the war effort." Robin replied.

"But the King doesn't need money. Pope Gregory is supplying everything we need." Autumn said to everyone's amazement. "Robin take the letter from Fang's neck. He won't hurt you." Robin hesitantly took the letter and read it. The silence of the night ringing in the air while the rest of them waited to hear what it said.

"Well for one thing I hope that is true." Robin said, and seeing the amazement in the gangs face he elaborated.

"If worst comes to the worst there is something that can be done but I'm afraid I am forbiddon to tell you till the time comes. A quick summary is there is a plot to kidnap the King and they are trying to avoid it. If anything happend to him the King has taken measures to make sure that Prince John will not rule and the country will be in safe hands." Robin looked at Autumn. She bowed her head.

"What I am about to tell you must stay in this circle, ok?"

The group nodded.

"Whilst my birth father is Sir Guy of Gisborne, my Adoptive father is the King. He legally adopted me last year. If anything happens to him I am to rule. But what he doesn't realise is I have taken measures to make sure he will not die from anything but natural causes." Autumn looked up. The group looked at her. Surprised that the Kings heir was sitting in the middle of the forest.

"I'm sorry but do you not feel self concious wearing that outfit?" Tuck said.

"What do you mean?" Autumn asked confused.

"Well..." Alan blushed, "Your showing more than a public man should see. That much skin should only be shown to your husband." Autumn laughed and laughed, grabbing her side.

"I don't believe you have ever worn decent clothes Autumn, have you?" Robin asked.

"No Uncle. A dress is too hard to fight in. Alan A'Dale I wear this because it is easy to fight in, plus most fighters are men, yes? So what is a man going to think when a half dressed woman comes onto the battle field fighting?"

"They're going to be freaked out." John replied.

"Or very lustful and not wanting to hurt you." Kate said smiling.

"Precisely. Well I must be getting back. I will help you but not loudly, I must keep in Prince John's good books to find out what is happening. I will see you around. Fang, come on." With that Autumn stood up and left running off into the woods with her wolf.

"Her I like." John said. The gang nodded and got themselves ready for a good nights sleep, after all they had a full day of drop offs tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning came in bright sunshine. As the first light of dawn reached Autumn through her window, her eyes flickered. Looking around her surroundings, the memories of the previous day came rushing back. She had found Robin, delivered the letter, located the prince, and found someone she thought was dead, her dad. Smiling to herself, Autumn got up and pulled on some clothes. Sticking to her usual dress sense, she pulled on a pair of mens trousers and a crop top, leaving her midriff exsposed.

From the bed a disgruntled moan erupted. Tearing back the sheets, Autumn laughed.

"Fang, you realise you're not meant to sleep on the bed, don't you?" All Autumn got for a reply was a growl. With a laugh she grabbed Fang by the scruff and pulled him off.

"So who wants their run? Well lets just grab Argo and we'll be off." Opening the door, Autumn bounded down the stairs, Fang running behind her. At the bottom of the stairs she stopped suddenly. Guy of Gisborne was blocking the staircase.

"Good morning Daughter. I trust you slept well?"

"Of course. Father I was just on my way to go for a morning run." Autumn nudged her dad, indicating she wanted by.

"At this time of the morning. You haven't had breakfast yet."

"Oh. Um...Well I'll get some when I get back. See Fang needs his exercise and so does Argo."

"And where were you planning to take them?" Guy asked. He had an idea that Autumn would want to contact Robin but was determined to thwart it.

"Just in the forest, you know for a run." Autumn looked away. She never lied, if she had to she would just say nothing at all.

"There are outcasts out there. As you saw yesterday. Did you recognise anyone then Autumn?" Guy asked. He guided his daughter to a chair and sat her down, kneeling in front of her.

"Yes" Autumn said with a sigh. "I recognised Robin. But I know how much of a rouge he is. He lives in the forest and steals from people. I thought he was an honorable man." And he still is, Autumn finished in her head.

"Does that mean you will let the Prince have that letter for Robin?" Guy asked a glimmer of hope that his daughter had seen sense.

"I will. But what about my run?" Autumn asked.

"We will have it on the way to the castle. Saddle the horses!" Guy shouted to a passing servant.

"Um..." Autumn said as a cry was heard from the stables. A servant boy, no older than Autumn, ran in.

"My lady..."

"Autumn please." She inturrupted.

"Autumn, your horse is bucking. He won't allow anyone to approach him."

"Yeah he does that." Autumn stood up and walked to the stables to calm Argo, her father right on her heels.

* * *

The run through the forest was not as good as Autumn would of liked. Her father and his men would not let her gallop at full pace, the one time she did, Argo outran the horses and she had to stop. The end result was that when they got to the castle, everyone's horses were sweating except hers, and as for Fang, well he refused to look at her. With a sigh she jumped off her horse and sent it to the stables. Following her father up the stairs, she took Fang to the Prince's quarters.

"Enter." Came the voice from the room when Guy knocked. Both Father and Daughter and wolf walked in.

"Ah Guy, Miss. Gisbourne, I trust you had a sleepful night?" The Prince enquired, motioning for them to sit down. Both did.

"Who's Miss. Gisbourne? Is my auntie here?" Autumn asked, confused.

"I forgot you had not seen your father for a while. What is the second name you usually use?" Prince John laughed.

"Autumn the wolf-tamer. Wolf of the West. Amazon Autumn. Those are the names the men used in the Holy land." Autumn replied confused. The room was filled with silence. Both Prince John and Guy were stunned. These were not second names, but war names. Ones that usually took a lifetime to aquire.

"So down to buisness, What brings you two here to Nottingham? I expected your father but..." Prince John asked.

"My daughter has agreed to give you the letter from your brother."

"Ah. Ok may I see it."

"You can take it from Fang's neck. He won't hurt you unless I order it." Autumn answered. Prince John reached out a hand. Forcing it not to shake. He took the peice of paper from the wolf's neck. Fang growled as it went away but he did not move.

"Good boy." Autumn praised him. Prince John looked at the letter and then looked at Autumn.

"I cannot read this. It is not in English." Autumn silently praised herself for forward thinking. The origional letter had been in English, but there was no way in the world she could mimick the Kings handwriting. So instead she had wrote the letter in Arabic.

"I am sorry. May I see it?" She asked innocently. Prince John held out the letter infront of her. Refusing to let it go.

"Ah yes, he has wrote it in Arabic. It's the language of the Holy Land. Both the King and Robin learnt it while they were there." Autumn explained. She didn't agree with lying but creating a story, well that was just storytelling.

"Surely you can read it." Guy said.

"Yes. It says; 'Robin, I hope this letter finds you in good health. I am sending you Autumn to care for, I trust you remember her. I have recieved many complaints of how my country is being run in my absence. I have given Autumn my ring of Authority for safekeeping. It will protect her from danger. She does not know this, she thinks it is just a present to look after for a time. I am asking for this favour, old friend, because she needs some time to know what peace and quiet is. I'm afraid that she will never want to do the normal things in life, like embriodery or pottery. Please take care of her. She has orders that if I do not return in three years to return to the Holy Land to report. Thank you.'"

Again silence entered the room. Both men reflecting on what the letter had said. Autumn praying that the letter had seemed genuine.

"It certainly sounds like my brother." Prince John said, leaning back in his chair. Autumn breathed a silent sigh of relief. Step one of her plan: Success.

"I'm sure your father will care for you now."

"That is good news now that I have found out that Robin is an outlaw. Outlaws have no right to care for anyone." Except they should, Autumn clenched her fist in anger. Luckily the Prince and her Father believed it to be disbelief. Step two of her plan, get them to believe she hated Robin: Success.

"Prince John..." Autumn started hesitently.

"Yes Child?" Prince John answered.

"There is a mellee this afternoon, is there not?"

"Yes."

"May I attend?" Autumn asked.

"I see no problem, if your father agrees." The prince said looking at Guy.

"It is fine with me." Guy said, smiling at his daughter. He was proud at how loyal she seemed.

"Thank you." Autumn said, slowly rising to leave. "I must attend to Argo, he needs grooming, and he refuses to let anyone else do it." Autumn explained. Shutting the door behind her she walked down the corridor towards the stables.

* * *

As the door shut, Prince John lept from his seat.

"This is brilliant news!" He exclaimed. "Not only does she not know the purpose of the ring, Not only does she no longer care for Robin, but she is trained in politics. Did you not see the way she handled the situation carefully, making sure the whole time that she was still in control?" He asked of Guy.

"Yes I did. She has been raised well." Guy replied, he was full of pride.

"She would make a good Queen, if that spirit of hers wasn't as strong." Prince John thought out loud.

"My lord...?" Guy inquired.

"What are the odds that our little guest will want to not only attend, but partake in the mellee?"

"Quite high." Guy said. He would like to see his daughter in action.

"Hmmm I think I can arrange something to lower her Spirits." The prince walked out of his quarters. Guy followed, not liking where this was going.

* * *

Robin and his men were just entering the village of Krum. It was near midday and they were making there last drop off. Planning to spend the rest of the day hunting they were looking forward to getting the drop off over and done with. As they were leaving Alan stopped them.

"Guys have you seen this?" He said, pulling a poster off a trunk.

"Ah the mellee." A passerby said, "Yes that is on today in the fields outside Locksley village. They say that daughter of the Lord is going. Most people are interested to see what will happen."

"Sir, You don't expect me to believe her father is letting the girl fight?" Tuck said.

"Why yes. He and the Prince are encouraging it. There are many peasants entering as well."

"What on earth for?" Robin Chuckled.

"Robin..." Kate said handing him the poster. Robin looked at the poster and his smile faded.

"What is it Robin?" John asked.

"The Prince has put a two hundred silver coin prize to the winner."

"Well what's the problem with that?" Much said, "That could feed someone for the rest of their lives."

"Aye, but this is no ordinary Mellee. I'm sorry sirs but I must get going. My son is entering and I would like to wish him luck." The old man started hobbling down the road, in the direction of Locksley.

"What does he mean?" Much said. Reaching for the poster.

"He means that unlike normal mellees where the contestant only has to fight with sword and bow against one opponant. The contestant has to fight against the Prince's Men. And any who survive go on to one on one combat. With three different weapons of their choice." Robin explained.

"And that's only if they make it past the bow." Alan added.

"But that's impossible but for anyone who isn't trained." John exclaimed.

"Precisely." Robin growled.

"It's just a way to knock down the peasants morale as well as actually knocking them down whilst keeping the money for himself." Kate spat.

"We need to get to Locksley." Much said.

"But what can we do?" Alan asked.

"We can heal the wounded. None of us are experienced enough. And if Robin went in he'd get caught." Tuck stated.

"Come on." Robin led his men down the road at a slow jog. Their joyful moods now spent. Filled instead with dread at the massacre that was sure to come.


	4. Mellee

**Heya Guys sorry for the wait, am currently redecorating and doing my coursework for A levels. There's quite a lot of view points in this chapter and a nice twist, am hoping to go back to the tv show with Autumn in the storyline in the next chapter. Wish me luck ;) x**

* * *

Chapter 4 Mellee

What kind of a mellee was this? Autumn thought to herself. A group of peasants were paying in coins and handed a sword in return. In all the books she had read it had always been trained men fighting for the amusement of the spectators. She walked over to a gaurd and asked to look at his blade. Obediantly he pulled it out and Autumn ran her finger down it. The blade made a small incision in her finger.

"Is this the blade you are using in the mellee?" She asked.

"Yes, The king has said there is no need to blunt weapons." The gaurd answered. Autumn handed him back his sword and thanked him. Walking away she was full of thought. Thankful that she hadn't blunted her weapons yet, but fearful of the people who were fighting who were not trained. In the distance a trumpet sounded. Autumn had been so lost in thought she had missed the start of the announcements. With a quick sprint she made it to the enclosure to catch the end of the announcements. Three different competitions? This was definately not like the mellees she had read about.

Jogging over to the sign up stand Autumn bumped into Tuck.

"The weapons are not blunt." She said before continuing to run to the battlefield. She had warned him, that was all she could do.

Reaching the stand she signed up and handed over her other weapons. However her father chose that moment to walk over.

"Daughter leave your weapons with me in the royal box. They will be safe there. You are only allowed swords in the first contest. I see you have changed back into your fighting outfit." He added with a look of discontent on his face.

"Can't you where armour?" He asked.

"No. That would defeat the object of distraction." Whilst they had been talking they had reached the royal box. Leaving all her weapons, except the two swords strapped to her back, she ran off to the battlefield. Her father shouting "Good Luck." behind her.

The prince had now entered the box.

* * *

"The guards have orders to maim, but not kill, the peasants. The more of them who aren't working the less rebellion there will be." The prince said.

"And Autumn?" Guy asked, not caring for the peasants but his daughter.

"She will not be permanantly hurt. But I do not believe she is as strong as everyone makes out to be. Especially against my army in the mellee. Her spirit will hopefully be knocked down a few pegs." Prince John replied. Guy nodded, glad to hear his daughter would not be permantly hurt, but curious to the Prince's plan. A trumpet sounded. The mellee was about to begin.

* * *

Autumn reached the battlefield just as the trumpet sounded. She ducked under the rope that marked the edge and gasped. All the trained soldiers were on one side of the field, and the peasants on the other. This wasn't going to be a mellee, it was going to be a slaughter. Shaking her head, she joined the peasants and engaged in conversation.

* * *

Robin watched as Autumn ran to the field. He had already noticed how the field had been layed out. He clenched his fist in frustration on how he had no chance to help save the villagers he cared about. Tuck was right, if he was caught, it would do more harm than good. Robin was sure Autumn was going to join the gaurds as to not raise suspicion. But instead she went over to the villagers. He smiled. Autumn continued to surprise him. She had grown into a resourceful woman. He was glad that she was willing to put herself in danger to protect the innocents. However this feeling was quickly wiped out by one of worry. Autumn had put herself in the front line and was sure to get seriously hurt.

* * *

Autumn looked around. Everyone was drawing their swords. She looked to her left and right. Some of the people were having second thoughts. The trumpet sounded, signalling the start of the mellee. It was then Autumn made a decision, she would not let these people get hurt. Without drawing her swords she ran out to meet the Prince's army.

* * *

Robin gasped with the audience. Autumn had left the safety of her side and sprinted forwards, her arms out behind her to increase her speed. What was she doing? Robin thought, she hadn't taken out her swords. What was she thinking?

Kate leaned in to him, not bearing to look.

* * *

Autumn looked at the line advancing in front of her. Continuing her pace she noticed three of the men escape from the safety of the line. Changing her course slightly she ran up to the three men. Without altering her speed she flipped over them hitting one on the back of the neck as she passed. The man fell. The other two looking at him in confusion.

Autumn needed to turn around, her back was to the approaching line. If she didn't turn fast she was in danger. Sweeping one leg along the floor she tripped over one of the other men. Standing on his hands she grabbed the other man's sword hand before he could react. Using his hand she butted the man on the floors head. Knocking him out cold. The man's hand she had she snapped in half with a hit then turned around to face the men who were mere feet from her.

* * *

As the men approached Autumn, Robin prayed. She was going to die. How could she be so foolish? As he watched she changed course. Before he could blink one man was on the floor, in quick succession the other two followed suit. One screaming in pain. Kate looked up and cheered with the crowd. Autumn turned just as a sword went for her head.

* * *

Seeing the sword Autumn ducked at the last minute and struck the man in the ribs with her hand, bursting his kidneys. He'd be dead in a couple of days, until then he'd be in excruciating pain. Half the gaurds ran straight past her, towards the peasants. Autumn could only hope they could hold them back for the time being. She turned. She was facing at least 30 of the opposition. Standing up straight she took a deep breath. Stepping back into a pose, she raised her hands.

"Bring it." She smiled. Five men came at her. With another sweep kick she got one on the floor, whilst coming up though she had to dodge two swords in close quarters. Back flipping out of the circle she kicked one of the men in the back, letting him land on the other man. The other three were soon joined by the rest of the group. This was going to be fun, Autumn thought as she drew her swords.

* * *

Guy neither knew if his daughter was insane or brave. Watching her run into battle he felt the fright. Which was quickly followed by pride as she fought back. When she drew her swords, Guy drew in a breath. This is what he wanted to know. Was she any good with a Sword?

* * *

Watching the battle the crowd gasped and shouted as the oncoming gaurds passed Autumn to reach the villagers. The crowd shouted encouragement. Praying for their safety. Robin and his men watched in awe as Autumn stepped into the old age dance of sword play. Moving with speed and grace she used her swords to cut down her opponents in quick succession. Maiming but refusing to kill whenever possible. Much stood with open awe, his mouth hanging open. When he had been in the Holy Land he knew Autumn was skilled with a sword, but seeing her in action was another thing all together. She was a killing machine in action.

Kate watched as Autumn sustained a small cut to her upper right arm, the blood running freely. Kate flinched as another cut hit Autumns leg, a bit deeper. However Autumn took the pain in her stride and seemed to move faster. Sweat was starting to bead on both the girls brow. Autumn's from exertion, Kate's from worry.

* * *

Autumn looked around as she defeated the last man. Thanking Richard for her heavy training she looked at her wounds. Nothing major. A scream jerked Autumn from her daze. A young boy had fallen, but the soldier was still advancing on him. Autumn ran over and rolled infront of him, blocking the oncoming sword blow as it went for the boy.

"Leave now, get to the back of the line!" She shouted at him, holding the soldiers sword in the block.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you to pick on someone your own size." She said as she deflected the soldiers blow and ran him through. Turning to find a new opponent, the trumpet blew. It was the end of the first contest. Looking around, most of the villagers had come through relatively unscathed. The ones that had fallen were quickly being treated by worried family members. Autumn ran over to see if she could help, nodding to Much as she passed him.

* * *

"Very interesting." The prince said.

"What my Lord?" Guy asked, overwhelmed with pride.

"She is good with a sword. If she makes it through the next contest I will have to pair her with my best man. And look now. She is not coming over here, to speak to her father, but instead has ran over to help the injured peasants." Prince John smiled at the look on Gisbourne's face. Guy looked over at his daughter. It was true. How dare she? How dare she not talk to him but instead mingle with the lowers. It was not reasonable. She would be taught differently as soon as they got home. The prince was right. She was too headstrong for a women. Marian was headstrong and look where that got her. No this was going to change. And soon.

* * *

The battlefield was soon cleared of the injured and targets set up at one end of the field. Villagers dropped out of the mellee, no longer caring for the coins they had spent. Autumn looked around, there were about 15 of the prince's men left and about ten villagers. Sighing she decided she would have to go over and talk to her father whilst getting her bow. Walking over she was waved over by Kate.

"Hey, how are the injured?" Autumn asked. Her own injuries had been cleaned and had been bandaged. An unneccesary thing in Autumn's eyes.

"Healing. Only one died. His family are with him now. Robin wanted me to pass you this." Kate held out a bow. It was Robin's. Autumn gasped, to Robin this bow was his life.

"I will look after it." She said as a trumpet sounded. Kate nodded and Autumn grapped the quiver of arrows. Running off to her line, Autumn took a glance over at her father, he looked angry. Kate returned to Robin to watch the procceedings.

* * *

"My Lord look." Guy said, drawing the Prince's attention to his daughter.

"She has a bow." Prince John said.

"Yes but she has not returned here to collect hers." Guy informed through clenched teeth.

"You see how she lacks the bravery to come over to her father. She knows you would not approve of her fighting with the lowers." Prince John smiled. Guy was consumed with anger. He had only just found his daughter and she was already wanting to leave him.

"Gisbourne!" Prince John inturrupted his internal tirade.

"Yes my Lord."

"The child must be controlled. Centered. You know how to do that don't you."

"How?"

"Marriage. To someone who can restrain her. She is of age is she not?" The prince smiled.

"Yes she is." Guy said unsure. He would only see his daughter married into money. That way he would be guaranteed a wealthy life.

"Then prepare her to be married. Once her spirit is broken she would make a fabulous queen. She is trained in politics, war and languages. She is well educated. Don't you agree?"

"Yes my lord but if the king raised her I do not think he would marry her." Guy growled. The prince laughed.

"No Gisbourne. She shall be my bride. What better way than to keep her in line. She is all I have said and is _very_ pleasing to the eye."

"Yes your majesty. I would be most honoured for her to marry you." Guy smiled. He would have all the wealth in the world. He may even be able to become the new sheriff and lord of Nottingham to boot.

"Then make the plans and break the news to her. But for now lets enjoy the mellee." The prince sat back, a grin spread across his face. He had rigged it, only Autumn and his best man would be able to get through.

* * *

Unaware of the plans that involved her, Autumn raised the bow, an arrow notched into it. All she had to do was hit the centre of the target five hundred yards away. Many people had failed, but none of them was trained by Robin. Breathing in, Autumn focused. As she breathed out she let the arrow go. It sped towards the traget, splitting the air in two. It hit home. The crowd cheered and Autumn ran off with a smile to chose her weapons for the next round.

* * *

Only one other man had hit the bullseye. He was a man of six feet in height and heavely built. Autumn looked at the weapons he was picking up. They were allowed to chose three types of weapons and bring on as many of those weapons as they could carry. As she watched the man picked up his sword. Autumn slid her Sais into her shoe pockets. They were well built for fighting with swords. The next weapon her opponant picked up was a battleaxe. Autumn looked on in shock. That was one of the only weapons she couldn't face. An axe would not fit her size and was not easily dodged. She picked up her leather bindings and put them on. Attaching a staff that was taller than her on it. The strings were hard wearing but a little bit of a pull on them and they would snap. She would not be able to flip with it attached to her and this was Autumn's disadvantage. The staff would stop her from doing any of her air manoveurs.

The last weapon the man chose was a shield. It had been voted that a shield counted as a weapon. However Autumn's size wouldn't enable her to hold a decent sized shield and fight. Instead she attached a small pouch onto her belt. It was buttoned shut and contained her last choice of weapons. They would only been used on a last resort. Taking a breath Autumn looked at her dad and nodded. He had not talked to her except to congratulate her. Autumn walked forward to meet her opponant.

* * *

Robin listened to Alan's reports of the weapons Autumn had chose. What was she playing at? The most dangerous weapon she had picked was her sais, and even then they were mostly a defence weapon. Her staff could easily be cut in half by a sharp axe. And the pouch wasn't any bigger than a water bottle, what on earth could be deadly in there? Robin could only pray that this would turn out ok.

* * *

After bowing to one another the fight began. The man towered over Autumn. He pulled out his swords and raised his shield. Autumn spent the pause thinking through her strategy. The shild was going to be a problem. The man brought down the sword at her head, catching it inbetween the blades of her right sais, Autumn twisted, her opponant losing his grip slightly. Autumn backed up. The sword was a long distance weapon, whilst her sais were close range. The soldier attacked again. And again Autumn was on the defensive.

The sounds of clangs filled the air and the battle lasted a good couple of minutes, the crowd's cheers filling the air. Finally Autumn managed to disarm her opponant. His sword landing with a soft thump on the grass. The trumpets blew. Round one had gone to Autumn.

Both fighters returned to their starting positions. The soldier withdrew his axe and Autumn sheathed her sais. She would not risk breaking them as they would be no match for an axe. She reached behind her and broke the staff's bonds. The red oak staff was strong. One of the strongest woods. Autumn only prayed it would survive the oncoming onslaught of the great battleaxe. Sweat was again beading on her forehead.

The soldier attacked and Autumn slowly took up the offensive landing a good few blows with her staff. This was the beauty of it, the staff was fast and her opponant was having to go on the defensive. With a quick sweep to the feet she tried to upturn her opponant, but he was too quick for her and jumped over it aiming a blow for her upper arm. Autumn only managed to block in time. The closeness of the shot scared her, he would be happy to cut her arm off.

Suddenly stars shone infront of Autumn's eyes and a ringing began in her ears. She landed on her hands and knees as the trumpets blew. The crowd gasped as the Prince smiled and her Father drew breath. Autumn had been hit in the back of the head with the shield. The soldier stepped back. Autumn tasted blood and spat it out. Slowly she stood up and swayed. Round two had gone to her opponant. Autumn lowered herself into a crouch, catching her breath and clearing her head.

She had lost her staff in the fight, it had touched the ground, unable to be picked it. The soldier had lost his swords in the same way. That would be a good thing if it didn't leave him with a battleaxe.

The trumpets blew. The man charged. Autumn dodged. The final battle had begun. The soldier continued his attacks, Autumn using her speed and size to manuver every one.

"What's wrong girl? Ran out of weapons? This is why you woman never fight. You're better suited to the kitchen." The man baited. That was it, Autumn had never been told any of this and was shocked at the disrespect of the man.

"That's what you think. I hope you've made your peace." Autumn said carefully. The soldier swung his battleaxe in an arc that headed for Autumn's waist. Autumn leaped over him, at the same time reaching into her bag and grabbing her last weapon. Flinging it from her hand she landed safely on her feet, her back to the man. Blood spurted out the back of his neck and lower back. He keeled over forward. Silence filled the field, then the crowd cheered.

Autumn stood up and grabbed her fallen staff, reattaching it, she took the bag of coins offered to her and took out 3 silver coins. They would be enough to purchase the metel she needed to replace her throwing stars. She did not want the ones that killed the man. Pocketing her three coins she whistled and her horse Argo ran through the crowd towards her. Without stopping him, Autumn leaped onto his back and steered him into the direction of the oncoming ground, dropping the bag of coins at Robin's feet before galloping into the forest.


End file.
